


【游十】星尘下坠之时

by FinnaC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnaC/pseuds/FinnaC
Summary: 下坠的星光是罗盘的指针终于找到了方向。*原作向其一，旧文补档*时间是5DS正片完结后，后日谈（十年后）之前的某天*默认5DS篇是在GX篇完结后的数十年（≥50）之后展开的故事*是无意识感到寂寞但没有自觉的蟹，和私设因超融合体质变得更接近精灵、度过了漫长岁月的啾*指向并不明显，几乎看不到箭头的cp要素
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	【游十】星尘下坠之时

*

“怎么了，已经要放弃了吗？”  
带着笑意的声音在身旁响起，如同穿过荒原的一阵风。

不动游星从睡梦中醒来，他坐起身，闭上眼轻轻揉了揉太阳穴。  
窗帘外依然是沉睡的天空，路灯还未熄灭的城市寂静无声。  
他给自己倒了杯水，冰凉的液体顺着喉管而下时，似乎连最后一丝困倦也消失无踪了。  
最近总是梦见过去的事。  
不管是走向未来的人还是选择离开的人，或者是只见过一次的人，梦境总是蛮不讲理地把过于细枝末节的事情从各种角落里翻找出来。  
永转机还需要维护。  
下午有杰克和克罗的比赛。  
明天会议的讲稿还没有修改好。  
他对着照片和眼镜默念一声“早上好”，于是新的一天便开始了。

**

废墟被黄沙掩埋，连天空也破碎了。  
世界化为残骸，遗留的人也是残骸。  
以末日为故乡的人说：  
“你是我的希望。”

“滴——”  
指示灯闪烁了两下，大门打开了。  
午休的时间被同事们微笑着强硬推出永转机控制中心的游星被建筑外过于明亮的阳光刺激了一下，险些睁不开眼。  
直到此时他才真正意识到，时间已经到正午了。  
毕竟早上来时天边只是刚刚从群青色过渡到薄蓝，霞光还未泛起，而现在一下子出门就碰上了正午的阳光，他多少也有些反应不过来。  
“主任偶尔也需要休息一下才行！”  
被同事们这样说了，他理解他们的关心，所以他也放下了手中的工作。  
或许因为今天是工作日，街道上的人并不是很多，看起来大部分都是年轻的学生和附近的居民。  
街道两旁的树在砖石路面上投下通透的阴影，几只麻雀落在街边长椅上啄食着碎屑。  
大屏幕上播放到新一届决斗大赛的宣传片，不知是谁落下的气球飘向高空。

好像一离开办公室，时间就变得很慢。  
没有什么目的地，也没什么事可以做。要说的话，其实他的思维还停留在之前没做完的工作上，脑海里继续描绘着编写了一小部分的程序接下来的思路。  
信号灯变成了绿色，他跟随着人群一起穿过马路。  
无数的脚步在灰白的条纹上交错，嘈杂的声音融化成背景的线条，不远处等待的汽车车灯缓慢闪烁着，车盖上蒸腾而起的热气扭曲了光线。  
一阵微风从他身旁拂过，阳光落在和他擦肩而过的那人扬起的发丝上，晕染成柔软的金茶色。  
游星不知道自己为什么要回头，但身体比意识更快一步做出了反应。

他拉住了和他擦肩而过的那人的胳膊。

于是两个人停在了路中央，像是两块礁石。  
他几次张口，却不知道该说些什么，只有空气在口腔盘旋。  
被他拉住的那人回头瞟了游星一眼，柔软的棕发随着他的动作晃动了一下，没什么表情的脸不知为何给人以冷淡的印象。  
那人微微皱眉，脸上显露出思考的模样，然后很快地像是得出了答案般“啊”了一声，扬起嘴角对他挥了挥手。

“好久不见了，游星。”  
背着旅行包的旅人站在来来往往的人群中转过身来，笑容依然是过去的模样。

***

那是在通往未来的分岔口时发生的事。  
某个夜晚，没有迷惘的人宣告：  
“如果有东西阻挡我，就算那是5d’s的羁绊，我也要将其驱散！”

四粒方糖扔进咖啡里，游城十代拿起小勺搅了搅，抿了一口后又向杯子里扔进了一粒方糖。  
他对坐在对面的游星笑着问道：“怎么了游星，你不喝吗？”

“啊、不……”  
热牛奶的温度一点点扩散到空气中，话语哽塞在喉管，不动游星犹豫着不知道该说些什么好。  
要说些什么好呢？就连打招呼也是对面那人先出的声。在马路上碰到之后，或许是看出了他的混乱，那人问着“要喝点什么吗”就把他拉到了附近一间咖啡店里来了。

钟楼的指针不紧不慢地走着，微风掠过树梢，墙面上的树影摇曳着，光斑与阴影交错间像是古老的放映机投影出的略带杂质的影片。  
风扬起对面那人柔软的棕发，印象中他那身在阳光下鲜艳如火焰燃烧的红色外套不见了，现在的他穿着的是一件普通得没什么特点的外套，是混入人群后难以发现的样式。  
不动游星有很多的疑问想要得到解答。  
但看到那人又向咖啡里扔进一粒方糖后，他还是忍不住说：“十代先生，糖加这么多对身体不好吧……”

“啊是吗？”  
十代端起瓷杯轻轻抿了一口，露出轻快的笑容：“但是这样会变得很甜。”  
会变得很甜很甜，连咖啡本身的苦涩也能遮盖起来的甜。  
接着，他像是听到了有谁说了什么的样子，稍稍侧过身对着旁边小声说道：“啊啊怎么你也这么说？这样会很好喝的啊。”

大概是精灵也在劝他吧？游星想到。因为自己身边也有能与精灵对话的同伴在，所以他也不会对此感到突兀或者奇怪。  
回想起之前在红龙的指引下与那人相遇的情景，经过如此漫长的时间，那人看起来依然是过去的模样，连说话的方式似乎都没怎么改变。游星紧绷的身体稍微放松了些，他舒展了眉眼，没怎么思考很自然地问道：“对了，怎么没有看到十代先生的那只猫？”

“……他睡着了，所以没有跟过来。”  
那人垂下眼帘，又抿了一口咖啡微笑着回答。  
那笑容一如往常，就好像那片刻的停顿只是游星的错觉一样。

“……抱歉。”  
游星低下头，为自己不经过大脑的话语道歉。  
到底还是……不一样了。只是看起来相同而已，他却被表面所迷惑，忘记了时光对大多数人的残酷。

“哎哎，没关系的，别又皱眉啊，刚才好不容易放松下来的。”  
十代伸出手指向游星皱起的眉心中间，成功看到他因为愣怔而舒缓下来的眉眼后一边说着“这样才对嘛”一边收回了手。

“让您担心了……”结果反而是那人反过来安慰他，那张露出笑容的脸上看不出任何悲伤或者生气的情绪。

十代满意地点点头，收回的手无比自然地撑住了头，显露出些许懒散的样子。他问道：“对了，游星你是有什么事情想要问我吗？”

“……也不是……”  
游星犹豫着没有给出确定的答复。  
想问的事情太多了，为什么十代先生会在这里？为什么他的外貌和过去比起来毫无变化？这几十年的时间都发生了什么？……  
但他无法问出口。  
虽然并不明确，但他隐约有种“还是不知道比较好”的感觉。仿佛冥冥中有声音告诉他，如果知晓了“原因”，有些“东西”就再也不会回到原来的模样。  
……这不像他的风格。  
居然会对同伴的事感到犹豫——真不像是他的风格。

“怎么了游星？”  
见他半天不说话，十代歪着头眨了眨眼，并没有露出任何不耐烦的神情，只是又用勺子搅拌了下喝了一半的咖啡。  
“在这个地方能碰着一个认识的人也挺不容易的，”他垂下眼帘，嘴角弯起，“如果游星有什么疑问的话，找我商量一下也是可以的哟，毕竟我也算是你的前辈了嘛。”

——这样的话语，简直就像是在劝诱他问出口一样。

游星沉默了一会儿，回答道：“……不，只是很长时间没有见到十代先生了，稍微有些惊讶。”

“……”  
对面的人也沉默了，他抬眼看向游星，挑眉问道：“就这些？”

“呃……您最近过的好吗（お元気ですか）？”

“…………噗。”  
在游星迟疑地加上一句没什么底气的问候之后，十代明显愣了一下，然后喷笑出声。  
“哈哈哈哈，你想问的居然是这个吗！”  
棕发的青年倒在桌上捂着肚子大笑，那和记忆中一样爽朗的笑声惊得附近几只白鸽扑棱着翅膀飞了起来，在阳光里投下一片转瞬即逝的阴影，如羽毛般飘远了。  
擦掉眼角并不存在的眼泪，十代坐直了身体拍了拍脸颊，伸手端起咖啡豪迈地一口气全喝干净了。他放下空杯，有些好奇地问道：“你就不会对别的事情感到奇怪吗？”

“如果您想告诉我的话，您会说的。”  
游星回答。

“…………也是呢。”  
对面的人小幅度点了点头，既没有赞同也没有否认。他推开椅背站起身来，抬起胳膊伸了个懒腰后侧头对游星露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“今天晚上要是没什么事的话，要来海边走走吗？”

****

从午夜到黎明，清晨的天光驱散了雨雾。  
身披朝霞的人们怀着憧憬踏上了通往新生的路。  
“我决定了，我要去职业联盟！”  
“我也要去努力学习！”  
“如果到了那边我会每星期都写信的！”  
“我会把至今为止没能撒到的娇都撒尽的！”  
他们呼唤着他的名字，然后转身迎向光芒。

天空一层层晕染开深色，从西方的群青缓缓过渡到东边的绀色，漫天繁星仿佛揉碎的钻石尘屑铺洒在绸缎上。  
近海的露台边，棕发青年逆着光靠在栏杆上。  
隔海的城市明亮如灯塔，遥远的光辉映在他脸颊边，暧昧地模糊成一片月白的晕圈。

“哟游星。”  
看见游星从D轮上翻身下车，取下头盔向他走来时，十代抬手随意挥了两下，就当做是打招呼了。

“十代先生，晚上好。”  
游星沉稳地回应。

“哦哦，好久没见你的决斗盘还是这么帅气啊！”  
棕发青年凑近了红色的D轮，笑嘻嘻地说：“上次没有时间，这次有机会的话真想试试开着它在桥上跑，riding duel——什么的。”

但在游星回答之前，他就抢先转过身，双手交握在身后抬头望向夜空补充到：“嘛，开玩笑的。比起这个……”  
十代伸出手举向天空，张开的五指像是要触及天上的星辰一般。他回头对游星眨了眨眼，笑容带着些许得意的意味：“这里可是今晚演出的特等席哟！”

“演出……？”

“没错！”  
棕发的青年张开双臂，微风扬起他柔软的碎发，他仰着脸，仿佛在拥抱繁星。

城市的灯火与天幕缀满的星光交错于海面上，如同星屑从天边一直倾洒到了海洋。  
然后一道狭长的光越过群星，坠落在视线无法触及的远方。  
游星微微睁大了眼。  
那就像是一道信号，星辰摇曳起来，数道流光从天边滑落，长长的光弧如盛夏飞鸟在高楼间投下的阴影，转瞬间便消逝了。  
群星缓慢地旋转。  
宇宙的尘屑燃着火光，看起来就像是繁星剥离的尘埃，化为陨落的星尘。  
又像是支离破碎的浮光。  
细小的光束在夜空下交错，那是落在星河上的雨。  
任何语言都在此刻显得苍白无力，群星闪烁，群星静默。  
又有光湮灭在星海里，逆着银河留下一道过于明亮的深红色光芒。

“……游星。”  
站在星夜里的棕发青年转过身来，或许是因为夜晚的缘故，他逆着光的眉眼一瞬间看起来柔和又悲伤。  
大概是深夜的海边过于空旷。  
又或者是陨落的辰星总是带着悲剧般的美丽。  
风轻轻卷起两人的衣角，海面的倒影散落成起伏的光与影。

“其实……”  
那声音很轻，如羽毛落在水面漾起的波纹。

忽然风大了起来，剩下的话语湮没在了路边枝叶摩挲的声音中。  
繁茂的树在夜晚单薄成漆黑的剪影，枝桠在风中大幅度摇摆着。

“什么？”  
游星收回注视着夜空的视线，因为没有听清对方说了些什么，他疑惑地看向那人。

“哎，就是想说，真不错啊。”  
棕发青年摇了摇头，扬起一个大大的笑脸。他转过身背对着游星，双手撑在露台的栏杆上，大声说道：“真不错啊，游星。”  
这次是连风也无法阻挡的音量。  
“这真是一座很棒的城市！”  
他把下巴搁在手臂上，歪着头看向走到自己身边的游星，双眼因笑容弯成月牙的形状。  
他说：“你已经很努力了，游星。”

你已经很努力了，所以这座城市一定会成为让人自豪的故乡。

新代达罗斯桥中心的纪念碑倒映在水面上，顶端的钻石与夜晚闪烁的星河交相辉映。  
星尘的雨还在持续。  
追逐着划过天边的光落在孕育星辰的海洋里。

游星说不出任何话语。那是他给自己定下的使命，他从未期盼过什么，或许他所期望的一直只是一句话而已。

这是一座很棒的城市。  
等他们回来时，能够发现他们的故乡、他们所拯救的城市原来是个这么美好的地方。  
所以他会一直在这里等待着。  
那是他所选择的未来。

“……十代先生。”

“？”

“谢谢您。”

“什么呀突然变得这么客气……”  
被如此正经地道谢，棕发青年像是有点不好意思地伸出手指搔了搔脸颊。

游星也学着身旁的人把手搭在栏杆边沿，双眼清晰地映出远处市区的光亮。  
他说：“我会一直在这里。”

“哦？那很好呀！”  
棕发青年笑嘻嘻地回应。

“所以……”  
游星顿了顿，侧头对身旁的青年微笑起来。  
“下次十代先生回来的时候，我也会在这里。”

“…………”  
这次发不出声音的换成了另外一人。

“……我说，”十代把脸埋进臂弯里，略微发闷的声音隔着衣服传来，“游星你说话有时候还真是直接。”

“哈哈，是吗。”  
回答他的是几声轻笑。

“嗯，不过并不是不好的意思。”十代从臂弯中抬头，趴在栏杆上仰着脸对游星露出笑容，“游星你也变得开朗多了啊，以前明明总是皱眉的。”

“因为发生了很多事。”  
一如既往沉稳的声音解释道。

十代点了点头，两人之间一下子安静了下来。  
夜晚的海面泛着波纹，倒映的星辰与灯光破碎成浮光，仿佛在海面上铺展开来一层璀璨的珠宝。  
又是一道流星滑落天际，残留的光路如钻石剥落的尘屑般闪耀。

“……还真是……”  
棕发的青年小声念叨着什么，声音低到几乎无法听清。

“十代先生，怎么了吗？”  
注意到身旁的动静，游星疑惑地向他看了一眼。

“不，没事。”  
趴在栏杆边沿的的十代伸出手，捉住了一片被风吹来的树叶，然后又放开它让它再次飞走。  
对于游星之前的话语他既没有肯定也没有拒绝，只是在此刻突兀地拍了下身旁那人的后背，在对方有些奇怪地看过来时笑得眉眼弯起。  
他像是开玩笑一样说道：“只是突然觉得，游星你真是个好人啊。……嘛，以后就麻烦你啦。”

“……一直在这里……吗……”  
以没有人能听清的声音重复着这句话，追寻着风的旅人忍不住轻轻弯起嘴角。

Fin.


End file.
